For My People
by tetraforce theory
Summary: Long before he was the King of Evil, Ganondorf was the heir to an oppressed people, long forgotten by the goddesses. With his throne no longer a distant future, he must take his place as King. Pre OOT-Post OOT
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, so as soon as I said I might keep writing, I started thinking about multiple Idea's for stories. Turn's out this might work to be a not so terrible as last time story "huzzahs internally". Anyway, thanks for stopping by and let me know what you think afterwards.**_

 _ **Also Scarlet/oldman upstairs, may or may not reference "The Thieve's Tragedy" in here. Also if any people I don't know read this, go check out ScarletCurls stories, well worth it.**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

Chapter 1:

I looked up into the sky, the pounding sun staring back at me. It's scorching heat felt as if it were piercing into me at all times, wishing for nothing but my demise. I chuckled to myself about this thought "Certainly a favor from "our" goddesses" I said silently under my breath.

"What was that Ganondorf?"

I stood straight quickly and replied "Nothing Inoori!"

She shook her head before me, "You may be the one male among us for the next one-hundred years, but you are still a pup in my eyes and will obey my orders! Are we clear?"

"Clear ma'am!" I replied sharply.

"Good boy, well I suppose six hours of swordplay in the desert has at least earned you a brief rest. Come boy, let us eat" Inoori curtly finished as she sat herself into the baking sand.

I sighed, promptly seating myself opposite her on the ground, reaching for the offered roll of bread Inoori passed to me and my waterskin on my side. Though the bread was hard as the earth we sat on, it was still breakfast. The water still cold from the underground stream through the village, no doubt a subsidiary from Zora river.

Inoori decided to grab his attention then, "This is a time of rest, you may remove the urn."

"Oh this?" I smiled, gesturing to the large clay run strapped to my back. "I'd rather keep it on, we still have more training afterwards anyway."

Since my body has begun changing and my strength and size increasing, Inoori has seen it fit to make me train with… impairments, if you could call it that. The pot contains sand, approximately two-hundred pounds worth. I've been increasing this weight gradually since the anniversary of my 13th cycle of life. Though it was a trial at first, I feel much more on par with Inoori. I have always preferred a close fight, but am not ashamed to show dominance for the sake of dominance.

Without warning, Inoori grabbed her knife and rushed me. I was at a loss and ended up falling backwards, smashing my pot with her utop my chest, knife to my throat.

"Thats once you should have died today, what have I told you about not being vigilant?"

"It kills." I coughed as I tried to get down the last of my bread. "Although" finally with air back in my lungs, "I assume this rule applies to you as well, right?" I explained looking down to her midriff. She followed my gaze downward to see my own knife at the corner of her exposed stomach.

Inoori brought her gaze up to meet mine and studied my face for what felt like eternity before she let a light smirk come to her lips.

"Well done, I find it oddly impossible but amazing to see you not only master my courses and techniques, but to do them in half the time I could." She stood, pulling me along with her. "From now on when we spar, we will do it as comrades" she paused and let forth a genuine smile "and as friends."

The walk back to their village took at least an hour, the sandstone walls coming into view after surfacing over what must have been the thousandth dune. Certainly they had not been formed by water, something this goddess forsaken place had not seen for nearly 1200 years. Even this long after the Hylians subjugated our people, they still treated us as lesser beings, meant to lounge with the mutts begging for scraps. I ground my teeth thinking about the one man to make the decision to rape and pillage my people so long ago, Ambross. But anger was a trivial thing to have this far from anyone of that nature. Inoori turned to me under the gate to the desert.

"Will we be training tomorrow?"

I nodded to her, "What else would we be doing out here?"

She laughed at my statement, " Honesty has always been your strong-suit."

We parted ways as she entered her home and I made tracks for mine, though at the fork to my stone carved room I instead walked to the bulk of the fortress and scaled the exterior bricks to its summit. I had always been a fan of sleeping under the stars since I could remember, it made me feel closer to the heavens, "and the goddesses that have abandoned us…". I found my collection of burlap blankets on the edge of one building. "Scratchy yet effective" I thought aloud. With the peaked heat of the day subsiding and the frigid air fast approaching, I swaddled myself in my nest of discomfort and looked to the skies crafted by the goddesses so long ago. The questions of why we were forsaken to live in such an unbearable place soon came to mind gazing up at the heavens. However, lucky enough for me, exhaustion was far too high on my list and I was soon under.

Sleep seemed to end faster than it began as I was abruptly awoken by water being poured on my face. Sputtering while barely being conscious, I quickly sat up to find Inoori standing above me in the early dawn light. "What time is it?" I hissed.

"Roughly 5 A.M. I would guess" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Why are you up an hour early?"

She kicked me in the calf which I reached for with a moan, "Cause".

"Well, that sums it up doesn't it?" I laughed, getting up from my sleeping position and grabbing another pot from my stash atop the fortress, created with my own clay and shaping.

After a mutual decision to venture farther out into the desert. We stopped to begin our sparring. Removing our dulled scimitars from their holds and walking away from each other.

"I trust we aren't playing by any rules as usual correct?" I said turning to face her to immediately receive a kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"Of course not!" she taunted. "What fun are rules?"

"In that case…" I mused as I slid off the pot, allowing it to fall and sit in the sand. I stood to my full height of 6'6" **( I don't want Ganondorf to seem as entirely beastly as he is depicted, therefore i've taken the liberties to scale him down a full 12.5". I will be changing a few things around to make him seem more human, for now…)** as I rotated my neck, letting forth a multitude of pops. However, our fight was ended instantly when I spotted a flash of green from just behind Inoori. "Look out behind you!" I shouted already bounding towards her with great strides.

Nothing short of time slowing down happened when the Leever reached her, shearing off a portion of her calf as it careened past her. She instantly fell to the sand, screaming in agony as more Leever's came up from the sand. One of the beast span for her, it would have snuffed out her life easily had I not thrown my scimitar with a bellow of rage hard enough to pass through and into another cactoid creature not far behind it. In the instant I reached her, I scooped her to my chest and ran. My body knew nothing but instinct, running from the danger that would harm my teacher and friend. When I finally believed us to be safe, I dropped to both knees and laid Inoori down upon the sand, who was shaking with quiet sobs. I grabbed for my pant leg and cut it knee high to make a makeshift tourniquet and stripped more for bandages. Pouring some of our water over the won to cleanse, I did the best I could in terms of medical procedure and checked her for a pulse.

"I'm not dead you idiot, just in horrible pain" she quavered.

Noticing rather quickly that it was stupid of myself to check for a pulse after all of the bandaging, I sighed and sat on the ground beside her, burying my face into my hands. Rather quickly though, I brought it out to look towards a noise approaching us, expecting another pesky Leever. What I saw nearly stopped my heart as I stood and grabbed Inoori once more. "We have to go!"

"What is it" she asked shakily, looking behind me to have a similar reaction. It was now a race against time as I ran for both of our lives from the one thing that all Gerudo and men alike feared, a sandstorm.

 **To be continued**

 _ **So this is one of the ideas that went through my head, speculating now, I couldn't predict how long this will be but I know where I want it to go so we'll all just have to wait and see. Until next time, ciao.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I bet no one was expecting a Chapter 2 ever were they? Neither was I. HERE WE GO!**_

My lungs were burning with an intensity I had never known. Whether it be from running several miles holding an injured woman, or the sandstorm that had finally caught up to me and began to make its way into my lungs was any person's guess. The piercing gale was wearing both on my body and spirit at an alarming rate. I had reached my breaking point and could go no further. Collapsing to my knees and bowing low into the sand, I used my body to shield Inoori from the brunt of the storm's impact.

"At least one of us must survive this, once the storm calms, do your best to make a fire. Use my flesh if you must, but someone will see this fire and come to your aid" I shouted over the roaring winds.

"No Ganon! We will both walk away from this!"

I internally laughed, at least I could die happy. "You won't be doing much walking away from this".

Before she could respond with forced anger or violence, a very strange noise occurred, which so happen to be the lack of it. I risked looking up to realize that the storm had reached a momentary calm. I looked skywards to see the cyan sky in what had felt like a millenia. "Maybe the goddesses have taken pity upon us demonic descendants?" I pondered aloud.

Of course, however, I couldn't have been more wrong. The wind has only calmed temporarily and far behind a second wall of death could be seen approaching. Inoori grabbed my face and turned me towards what appeared to be a shrine, a very familiar one at that.

"You ran us a lot farther towards home than you believed. Quick, let's get down in the abandoned temple before it picks up again!" She suggested. I sat her down on the ground, to her obviously confused protest. "Did you not hear what I just said?!"

"How do you expect me to get us both down the ladder without the use of my hands? Get on." I state, turning around and crouching before her.

"I-... good point." she mumbled grabbing onto my neck.

"I'd prefer when I climbed down you weren't choking me, so do your best to push in and it get your legs up". Her response was delayed, but gradually I felt confident enough to climb down the ancient tunnel. The stench of incense wafted outwards as the light and temperature decreased. I sighed internally, physically and mentally worn down from conceding to die so that Inoori might live. "Why would I do that?" I pondered.

"What was that?" Inoori asked.

Not realizing I had spoken out loud, I quickly continued to descend. "Nothing, nothing."

* * *

The bottom of the long abandoned temple was dark and cool, long forgotten by everyone except for Inoori and I, who happened upon it as children. Though she was three years older than me, we have been inseparable since my birth, at least that is what she has said. It was because of this bond, and my lack of one with most others, that she was assigned as my guardian and teacher. This did not wear on our relationship, but for awhile we were as the title implies, nothing more than teacher and student. After a session of training though, around the time I was 14, she had sat with me to explain that it was not of her choice to become strict and cold, something I was never aware of. Being the heir of a tribe had some perks though, and swiftly I sat it in stone that we trained and prepared of our own free will, not an order of the council in charge until such a time I was fit for authority. I was pulled abruptly from my memories from Inoori's yelling.

"Ganondorf! How long do I have to yell for you to put me down!"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, sitting her down against the wall by the torches. "Sorry, but surely you remember this place as much as I?"

"Of course I do. Until you were six, we spent more time here than in the village." she replied with a new warmth.

I smiled as I lit the torches, getting a good look at the disarrangement that was our safe haven.

"Hey Ganondorf?" Inoori said.

"Mmm?" I hummed turning around.

"Can you look at my leg? It feels funny."

"Sure" I agreed kneeling before her, pulling away my excuse for bandages to look at the wound beneath. "Besides looking like bloody dried beef, I'd say you will probably live.

"Hey Ganondorf…" she breathed.

I looked up to see what she needed to come directly face to face with her, the torch light making her crimson hair seem ablaze.

"Thank you."

I took a moment to process this, it was not often I recieved praise, much less thanks. Finally, I chuckled and sat against the bleached sandstone beside her.

"It would have been easier to let you die, but you're simply too much fun to not have around." The punch afterwards was expected, but it didn't hurt any less.

"Asshole… Hey, how long do you think we are going to be stuck down here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. These storms can last minutes to weeks. Heres hoping for the latter so that we don't starve."

"Way to put it blunt" Inoori whispered.

"Or Dehydration. Or your wound goes septic. Or all this sand in my lungs leads to pneumonia."

"You can't stop listing all the ways we can die now."

"But it is simply invigorating to discuss our feeble mentality" I laughed.

"You're an idiot" she poked. "Anyway, we should try to get some sleep."

I stood as she lied down. "I'm going to check to see if the storm has passed." All I received was a hum in response as I began my ascent. Sure enough, upon peaking over the edge, I could see the fortress not more than an hours walk through the now clear sky. Spirit now rejuvenated, I climbed back down to get Inoori only to find her out cold and snoring like a goron. Shaking my head and reseating myself, I allowed my mind to wander until I felt something touch me. Startled only momentarily, I found Inoori leaning into me with some comment about being cold. Hesitantly, I wrapped one arm around her as I too allowed myself to rest.

One thought was nagging at me as unconsciousness took ahold of me.

'If she is actually cold, than she is running a fever.'

 **Thats right, another cliffhanger. Sorry to my reader(s), I will inevitably not update for another long period of time, as the only reason I was able to finish this chapter was a spark of inspiration and sleep deprivation.** **Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!**


End file.
